


Tandem

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Nightmares, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two relationships, each unique, but also mirrors of one another in ways their participants never know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tandem

Sherlock lay awake, watching John sleep on his side. He looked almost boyish, lines of worry and stress smoothed out and softened by the moon's soft light. One small hand lay curled on the pillow, forming a loose fist. The other hand was tucked under his chin, lost in shadows. His white t-shirt rode up, exposing the soft stomach.

_Greg watched Mycroft sleep. It wasn’t unusual for the man to show up on his doorstep late at night. More often than not Greg was awake watching late night telly. He’d take the man to bed, maybe after a hot shower and they would sleep the way they slept best; side by side._

John’s chest rose steadily, heart strong and steady as always. Something worrisome must have crossed his dreams because his brow suddenly furrowed, lips parting to release a breathy whimper. Sherlock clasped the hand under John’s chin, feeling him squeeze, only relaxing when Sherlock’s lips brushed his cheek. John guarded Sherlock’s days; Sherlock guarded John’s nights.

_Mycroft had seemed particularly bothered by something tonight. Greg wouldn’t even begin to guess the reason. It could be anything from a bit of cracked china to an attempt on the Queen. His brow was creased as he breathed softly, curled up on his side. He ran his hands down Mycroft’s back, soothing him. The man mumbled something and shifted. Greg leaned down to kiss his cheek, hand moving around to his chest. Mycroft whimpered. “You’re with me,” whispered Greg in his ear. “Safe.”_

John shifted and caught his lips, slowly coming awake. Sherlock kissed him tenderly before pulling back, not wanting to wake him further. John had other ideas, wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck. Sherlock moaned softly, rolling on top of him, settling between his thighs. He could feel a soft smile against his neck, John’s cock stirring beneath him.

_Mycroft started, eyes flying open, showing fear for half a moment. Greg leaned in and kissed him before the mask could slide into place, tugging him onto his back. Mycroft wrapped his arms around Greg’s neck. He could feel Mycroft’s heartbeat against his own._

Sherlock kissed him again slowly while John traced patterns on his back, humming contentedly. Rocking slowly he pushed the blanket down. John’s legs wrapped around his hips, ankles locking against his arse. Everything felt unhurried and perfect. He watched John’s face as they moved together, the head of John’s cock escaping his pants to rub against his lightly furred stomach.

_Dropping his hand, Greg pushed down his bottoms. This would always help Mycroft sleep. Mycroft reached into the bedside drawer and handed the lube to Greg. Kissing him deeper Greg coated his fingers and touched him, making him arch up and offer himself to his lover._

There was no other word but beautiful, thought Sherlock, John’s golden lashes thick on his cheek, mouth parted as small cries escaped his lips. The faint flush of desire warmed his cheeks. Sherlock  entwined his fingers in Johns. He hardly cared about his own pleasure, just urging John along in his.

_He knew what he held in his hands as he prepared him. Greg kissed down his jaw to the sensitive skin on his neck. Mycroft moaned, opening himself wider. Slipping between his legs, Greg pushed his way inside, making him groan and rock up to meet him._

A loud cry and John was spilling against his stomach, warm and wet. Sherlock kissed him deeply, cupping his face, capturing the aftershocks of pleasure on his tongue.

_This wasn’t about setting a marathon record tonight. Besides, neither of them were as young as they’d once been. Greg could feel Mycroft giving himself over, eyes closed, hands clinging to his shoulders like a lifeline. It didn’t take long for Greg to fill him with a groan_

John dropped his legs and gently pushed Sherlock up, pulling him free of his pants and stroking him in his sure grip. Sherlock moaned, resting his head on John’s shoulder. “I love you,” whispered John in his ear, bringing him over with his words as much as his hand.

_Greg reached down to stroke Mycroft to completion, making the man cry out with pleasure. He kissed him tenderly and got up to get a flannel to clean them up. Mycroft tugged him back into bed, kissing him and running a hand through his hair._

When he could breathe again, Sherlock settled against him, ignoring the messy pool on John’s stomach. “I love you too,” he said softly, squeezing John’s hand in his own.

_Greg wrapped Mycroft in his arms. He snuggled against his chest, sighing softly. Greg smoothed his hair and kissed the top of his head, falling asleep himself._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
